


Juiced Up

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Juiced Up

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't realize that was you under Polyjuice and not Lucius Malfoy." Severus looked at Harry, incredulous.  
  
"Severus, you Polyjuiced into Ron. _Ron._ " Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You were planning to spy on me."  
  
"Pot, meet Kettle. Look, I just wanted to know what you were saying about _us_." Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously.  
  
"I had similar intentions," Severus replied.  
  
Harry grinned. "So you wanted to know if we were serious?"  
  
"I never said anything of the sort," Severus huffed.  
  
"You're just a big softy." Harry straddled Severus's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. "I like you so much better as you and not Ron. That's a mental image I can do without."  
  
Severus snickered. "Can you even conceive of Lucius Malfoy and Ronald Weasley in bed together?"  
  
"Ron'd rather be caught shagging a Thestral."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in London . . .  
  
"Oh fuck, oh _fuck_!" _Harry_ cried out as he came, _Severus_ following soon after.  
  
"That was brilliant, Sev," _Harry_ said, panting.  
  
"Don't call me _Sev_."  
  
~*~  
  
Still later . . .  
  
An owl arrived. Severus unrolled the parchment.  
  
 _Severus,_  
  
Your long-lasting version of Polyjuice is excellent. I shall require several more phials.  
  
Sincerely,  
Lucius  
  
~*~  
  
Even later . . .  
  
"So what did you do last night, Ron?" Harry said after he brought two pints to the table.  
  
"Just had a quiet night at home," Ron muttered.  
  
"And that mark?" Harry grinned.  
  
Ron's hand went straight to his neck. "Hey, I hid that, I mean . . . oh, bugger," he groaned.  
  
Harry laughed. "Anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"Not likely. I'd rather shag a Thestral." 


End file.
